cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ordo Obscurum
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: Ordo Obscurum |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Multi-color |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founders || Puqua(September, 22, 2007) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Admin Team | *''Queen'' Lady Shorty *''King'' Yondaime Nara |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Ministers | * Foreign Affairs: None * Defense: None * Internal Affairs: Yondaime Nara * Finance: None |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Foriegn Relations || |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Statistics |Stats |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Forum Link |Forum |} Charter: Preamble: Ordo Obscurum is an alliance focused on activity, comraderie, and simplicity. All of our policies are meant to encourage these traits, and we shall hold each of them as a goal for both our alliance and ourselves. Activity: Anyone who flies the Ordo Obscurum AA (alliance affiliation, in-game) will have to check the forum at least once every seven days. If, during an activity audit, we find anyone who has not checked the forums in the last seven days, they will be sent a single warning (both in-game and via PM). They then have three days to reply. Anyone who does not is declared a ghost. Ghosts: Those who have gone inactive (on the forums) will be attacked daily until they change AA. Those who are ghosts of a more conventional manner will be treated likewise, only with three days to change AA before attacks begin. Membership: To become a member of Ordo Obscurum, a nation must be active, not be involved in any wars, be capable of using internet relay chat (IRC), and, of course, apply for membership. Government: The government of Ordo Obscurum shall be headed by the Chancellor, who maintains total power over the alliance at all times. He is also responsible for all decisions related to foreign policy, and for building/maintaining relationships with allies. Directly below the Chancellor, there are four ministers. The Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA), Minister of Finance (MoF), Minister of Recruitment (MoR), and Minister of Defense (MoD). The Minister of Internal Affairs has two main duties: activity and ghosts. On a weekly basis, he or she will audit membership for activity. He or she will also search for anyone ghosting our AA, along with maintaining a membership list. The Minister of Finance shall simply organize banks and who is most deserving of their aid. To help with the latter part of that, he or she will need to stay in close contact with both the MoIA and the MoD. The Minister of Recruitment will organize recruitment efforts, keep track of and mask new recruits, and coordinate with the Minister of Finance to facilitate payment for our recruiters. The Minister of Defense shall organize the military of Ordo Obscurum. He or she will ensure that everytthings runs smoothly and efficiently, and that all officers are doing their jobs to the best of their ability. Defense: An attack on any member of Ordo Obscurum will be treated as an attack on the alliance as a whole. Reparations must be paid for any rogue attacks against membership, lest the alliance be forced to retaliate. Rogues: If at any time, a nation flying the AA of Ordo Obscurum chooses to engage in an offensive war without prior approval from the Minister of Defense or Chancellor, they shall be expelled from Obscurum and left to their own devices. Espionage: Any member of Ordo Obscurum found to have engaged in espionage shall be expelled from the alliance and attacked. Any nation found to be engaging in espionage against Obscurum shall be likewise attacked by the alliance as a whole, along with any co-conspirators. Their alliance, if they have one, will also be contacted. Amendments: This document may be amended at any time by the Chancellor, so long as all members and allies are informed of the amendments. Signed: Paqua, Chancellor of Ordo Obscurum